Lessons
by nukagirl
Summary: Ryan agrees to gave Chad some more dance lessons. What will happen at these lessons and how will they both react. ChadRyan Slash. Don't like, don't read, that simple. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Lessons**

The first time Ryan realised he had feelings for the out-of-control haired, deep-chocolaty-brown eyed, hugely gorgeous Chad, was when Chad accepted Ryan's offer to teach him how to dance.

Chad's soft-yet-not-meaning-to-be-cheeky smile had malted Ryan's insides.

After the baseball games, Ryan was in the changing rooms, looking at his reflection in one of the mirrors. His shirt was filthy, something Ryan didn't really know in his clean world.

Everyone else had left after getting changed. Ryan hadn't accepted them to stay and wait for him. Ryan had never had friends, because most hated him and his sister, Sharpay, mostly because of Sharpay's snootiness and bossiness.

Ryan didn't really blame them; he only went along with his sister's crazy ideas because she was his sister.

But not anymore, not after the way she had treated him. They always song together, but now that she wanted Troy so he was pushed out of the picture.

Ryan had been so enveloped in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Chad had came up behind him.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you" Chad told Ryan. Ryan looked surprised.

"Really?" he had asked. Chad nodded.

"Yeh, everyone's gone off to the food stall, knowing them, they have the place cleared out by now so we better hurry" he told Ryan, looking at his watch.

Ryan was unsure, he had never been invited anywhere by anyone before, not as a friend anyway.

"I…I'm filthy" Ryan used as an excuse, pointing to his shirt.

Chad looked a little shocked but said,

"No one really cares if your dirty, it's all about the food" He was saying it a joking manner.

However, Ryan still looked unsure. Not just because of his dirtiness, but because of the fact that Ryan felt weird around Chad.

Ryan had known that he was gay for a while now. Sharpay knew it. His Mother knew it. The whole school suspected it. However, Ryan had never had a crush on someone yet. Ryan had only realised that he was sexually attracted to man in general.

Chad was his first official crush and it felt strange.

Seeing Ryan's still unsure-ness, Chad took off his clean shirt. Ryan's mouth fall open in shock as Chad did it.

"Have my shirt" Chad offered, handing it to Ryan.

"What will you wear?" Ryan asked, trying to look Chad in the eye, but his eyes kept wandering over Chad's strong body.

Ryan wished Chad would put his shirt back on to stop it.

Chad thought for a moment before answering,

"Your top, I'm use to filthy things"

Ryan heisted before slowly taking off his shirt to reveal a pale torso.

"Dude, you need a tan" Chad told him as Ryan handed the top to him.

Ryan felt himself blush and quickly pulled Chad's shirt over his head.

"Cool, so now you one of us Wildcats and I'm a Drama King" Chad smiled, striking a pose.

Ryan blushed again and said,

"You need a hat first" he swapped his and Chad's hats so now he was wearing Chad's baseball cap. Ryan tilted it to the side a bit.

"Will, come on now, I'm starving" Chad said, walking off.

Ryan breathed in deeply, exhaling Chad's odour that come from his top. It was a great smell. Chad's sweat mixed in with his cheap deodorant.

Ryan smiled before following Chad out.

That night, Gabnella had invited Ryan over to 'hang out'. At her house, Ryan found himself sitting next to Chad on the sofa, watching a film.

"Whose turn is it to choose the movie?" Taylor asked from the floor. She was making her way though a massive bowl of popcorn.

"Ryan, why don't you pick?" Gabnella offered. She was sitting next to Taylor on the floor.

Ryan was surprised to be offered the option of movie and shook his head.

"Nah, I don't mind what we watch?" he told them.

Taylor chose the movie in the end. It was the 'Brothers Grimm'

"Oh, we've watched this before" Chad complained, slouching down on the sofa.

"Yeh, but it is a good film" Taylor told him, putting the DVD in place.

"Well, you don't mind if I go to sleep then" Chad said, and sure enough, Chad was asleep within ten minuets.

Ryan had been shocked when Chad's head had fallen onto his shoulder. Ryan was so glad that the room was darkened because his face had turned bight red.

It felt comfortable though.

Chad's slow breathing made Ryan's hair blow slightly and tickled his ear.

The film wasn't really Ryan's type and he soon realised he was drafting off to sleep as well.

When he awoke, the DVD had finished and the girls were nowhere in sight.

Chad's head was now in Ryan's lap, his hand nested on Ryan's thigh.

It was a nice feeling, and Ryan couldn't help but smile.

However, Ryan knew this was wrong because Chad would never like Ryan back. Ryan sighed and shook Chad awake.

"Dude, what happened?" Chad asked sleepily.

"You fall asleep" Ryan told him, standing up and stanching.

They found the girls, but all Ryan could think about was Chad's firm hand on his thigh.

That was a couple of weeks ago now. The talent show was over and everything was back to normal.

The dancing lessons had been great. Ryan loved teaching, which is what Ryan now wanted to be, a dance teacher.

Ryan had made friends, grown more independent and above all, Ryan had got to see Chad more often.

Chad was a great dancer; he learnt very fast and was very motivated.

Ryan sometimes lost himself in Chad's deep eyes when they talked. This was embarrassing because he was often brought back to reality by Chad snapping his fingers in front of Ryan's eyes, saying,

"Dude, wake up"

With the ending of the Talent show came the ending of the dance classes. Ryan wished they would continue, he missed them.

He missed the noise of the busy classroom. He missed the people looking at him for advice on their footing. He missed people telling him what a great teacher he was.

But above all, Ryan missed watching Chad, face screwed up in concretion, dancing to the music playing on the stereo and him just being there.

Chad still spoke to him of course. They could often be found having lunch together near the pool, chatting.

Ryan looked forward to these times more then anything else that summer. They would talk about everything and Ryan found talking to Chad more easy then talking to anyone else.

"What are your plans for when we get back to school?" Chad asked Ryan one afternoon, leaning back on his chair.

"Well, I was thinking about trying for the baseball team" Ryan said, causal.

"That's a great idea, you played great" Chad told Ryan. Ryan felt himself blush at the compliment.

"How about you? What are your plans?" Ryan asked.

Chad hesitated, taking a long slip of his drink.

"I was…thinking about…about trying out for dance club" Chad didn't look at Ryan and dared him to laugh.

"That's an excellent idea" Ryan smiled. Chad looked up at him, shocked.

"Seriously, you should really go for it" Ryan told Chad.

"You really think?" Chad asked. Ryan nodded.

Chad then looked down at the floor.

"Can I ask you a favour, Ryan?" Chad asked. Ryan realised he sounded nervous.

"Yeh, anything"

"Could you give me some dance lessons?" Chad asked.

Ryan didn't know what to say, had he even heard Chad right?

"I'll understand if you don't want to" Chad told Ryan.

"No, I do, I would love to" Ryan said, smiling.

Chad looked up at Ryan, grinning.

"Really?"

Ryan nodded. Chad slapped Ryan gently on the back. The touch made Ryan's insides run with electric.

"That's great, thanks a lot, dude" Chad said before returning to his shift.

**Hey. Yes another story by me. I saw High School Musical 2 and had to write this. Chad and Ryan are the best two characters in the first one, but they didn't get enough attention. I nearly cried with joy when they got their own song in this movie. I think they should be together. Please review, and there will be more. Flumes welcome, but nothing too cruel. **


	2. Chapter 2

So the next day, they stared the dance lessons.

"What do you want to learn first?" Ryan asked.

Chad shrugged.

"Well, I have some music here, maybe we should listen to same of it until you like one" Ryan suggested, popping in a CD into the stereo.

Chad sat on the floor, leaning back on to his hands.

Ryan thought he looked really hot and turned around to hide his blush.

"This sounds cool" Chad said as music flooded out of the music player.

"Great, well, stood up then" Ryan told him. Chad held out his hand to be helped up.

Ryan pulled him up, and as Chad got up, he did a little jump.

And then they started to dance.

They did hip hop first, as that fitted the music perfectly.

Chad's body moved brilliantly to the music, moving to the beat in prefect rhythm.

"Wow! You're great" Ryan told Chad, at the end of the lesson.

"Thanks, you're a great teacher" Chad told Ryan. Ryan smiled.

Chad was sweating slightly, because he had worked so hard. Ryan watched as a drop of it ran down Chad's forehead and into his eyebrow.

This made Ryan's inside go crazy as it made Chad look so hot.

Ryan licked his lips, nervously, while Chad got ready to leave.

"Thanks a lot, dude, I can't wait until dance club" Chad smiled and then left.

They had lessons a week after that. Chad's dance skills improved enormously. He danced fantastically now.

"Well, I think we have done everything for hip hop now" Ryan told Chad, one afternoon as he looked through his CDs.

"What do you want to now?" Ryan asked.

Chad thought for a moment, tipping his feet to the music currently playing.

"How about ball dancing?" he suggested.

"That's a good idea," Ryan said, "But I didn't really think it was type of music"

Chad shrugged.

"I would like to try it"

So Ryan put on same ball dancing music and walked to Chad.

"In ball dancing, you need to depend on your partner nearly as much as you depend on yourself" Ryan told him.

"It's normally boy-girl partners, but we don't have a girl" Ryan said, and then noticed that Chad looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I could get a girl-Taylor-if you feel uncomfortable with this, I could teach you both"

Chad shook his head.

"No, I'm fine"

Ryan took Chad's hand and placed it on his waist. He then put his own hand on Chad's shoulder and took Chad's other hand in his.

Ryan's heart beat quickened a little at being this close to Chad.

"Step back once, to the side once, to the front once, and then to the side again and keep to the music's rhythm" Ryan told Chad.

Chad obeyed, a bit awkwardly at first but he soon got the draft of it.

"Good, now let go off my waist and swing out" Ryan told him.

"Like this?" Chad asked, swinging out clumsily.

"Yeh, but be more stable on you feet, like this" Ryan suggested. He swung out, so his and Chad's arms were arched and he flicked his other arm into the air and swung back, perfectly.

"Now you try" Ryan said.

Chad did it again. It was still clumsy but he had improved.

"That's better"

Ryan was actual having more fun doing this then he had the hip hop. He enjoyed being physically closer to Chad and Chad seemed more aware of his mistakes, which meant he corrected them sooner.

Ryan also enjoyed having the electric feeling he had every time he touched Chad more.

"That was good for someone who doesn't dance" Ryan joked at the end of the lesson.

"I will take that as a compliment" Chad replied, taking a long drink of water.

He was sitting on the floor, in a position that made it easy for Ryan to just bend down and kiss him.

But of course, Ryan didn't dare.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you a favour" Ryan asked, sitting next to Chad.

"Go for it" Chad said, leaning back to look at Ryan better.

"You know I wanted to try out for the baseball team?" Ryan asked.

"Yeh, and you better still be doing it, you're a great baseball played and anyway, if you don't, I wont try out for dance club" Chad immediately told him.

"Yeh, I am, but I was just wondering if you could teach me a little, because, well I'm ok, but you're fantastic" Ryan asked, fiddling with his shoe.

"Dude, you don't need lessons, but I will anyway cos' it will be a laugh" Chad smiled, lightly punching Ryan in the arm.

Ryan smiled. He knew that he didn't need lessons in baseball as much as Chad didn't need lessons in dance, but it would mean he could spend more time with Chad.

"What's this about you wont do dance if I don't do baseball" Ryan asked.

"Well, if I can't have you in baseball, you can't have me in dance" Chad replied, cheekily, sticking out his tongue.

He then looked at his watch and gave out a cry of panic.

"We over run, I'm late for my evening shift" he cried and then got up.

"Don't worry about it, I will tell Fulton" Ryan reassured him.

"Thanks man, look, we can start baseball lessons tomorrow, down at the Diamond" Chad said and then ran out of the room.

Ryan smiled as Chad left and then packed everything up.

All that night, all Ryan could think about was the way Chad's hands fitted perfectly in his and how warm he felt when Chad had put his hand on Ryan's waist.

About how they were prefect height for kissing.

And how they would be spending more time together from now on.

**OK, second chapter up. Sorry it is all taking a while. I have already written it down on paper, and it always takes me a while to type it up. If I had written it straight down on the computer, then it would already be up, but o-well, you will just have to wait. I will get it up as soon as possible. **

**Christmas soon, so I might not be update until next year. I am so busy. I have two weeks of exams coming up, and I have to buy lots of Christmas presents. I mean, I have loads of friends, 6 brothers and sisters, my parents, my second family, which includes 2 grandparents, and my second parents. I am also planning on making cards for various people. Man, my life is busy. So please don't be disappointed if this story stays like this for a while. **

**Love you all,**

**Nukagirl**

**P'S I forget to say that please review, flumes welcome, but nothing to harsh. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Ryan met Chad on the baseball diamond.

"Hey, Coach" Ryan smiled. Chad smiled as well, pleased with his new nickname.

"What do we do first?" Ryan asked, picking up a stray ball and throwing it into the air.

"We warm up, get our heart pumping" Chad told him.

"We could jog around the diamond" he suggested. And that's what they did. Both where quite fit. Chad from sport and Ryan from dancing so neither got tired or too out of breath.

"Right, good, now we could do some throwing and catching" Chad said, once they had run the diamond.

Chad threw the ball to Ryan, who caught it. That was pretty much all they did.

"We can't do anything else, because we can't start a game, there aren't enough players" Chad told Ryan, "next lesson, we'll do some hitting, now that's do a cool down" Chad thought for a moment before saying, "that's run around the diamond backwards"

"What?" Ryan asked, frowning.

"We did it once in basketball, it is so fun, come on" Chad told him, pulling him over to the first base. The touch itself encouraged Ryan on.

"Now run" Chad ordered him. It was weird and awkward, but lots of fun. Chad run in front of him, facing him, telling him where to go.

"This is strange" Ryan told Chad.

"Watch out, there's-"Chad started but it was too late. Ryan fell over the base and landed on the floor. Chad fell on top of Ryan.

Ryan burst out laughing, despite the pain that rushed through both sides.

Chad joined in, his hair moving with his laughs. Chad lent up on his elbow and looked down at Ryan.

They both stopped laughing and looked at each other.

Chad's face was dangerously close to Ryan's and it would just take a small movement to close the gap between their lips.

Thinking of this, Ryan nervously licked his lips. Chad watched him weirdly.

Ryan closed his eyes, so Chad's parted lips would stop teasing him.

Then Chad's lips were against his. Ryan opened his eyes in shock.

Chad had lent down and kissed him. His lips were gently moving with Ryan's because he had returned the kiss. Ryan couldn't believe it.

The boy he had a mad crash on, the boy he could life on, the boy he had thought was as straight as a ruler was kissing him, on the lips and meaning it.

Because Ryan could fell and see that Chad meant the kiss with every movement he made with his lips.

Chad slowly broke away from the kiss and opened his eyes.

Ryan didn't know what to do, his insides were going crazy and he smiled.

Chad looked at Ryan, and panic filled his brown eyes.

Much too Ryan's shock, Chad got up, covered in dirt. He looked at Ryan, kinder like he was scared and he looked like he was going to say something, but instead he walked off, without looking back.

Ryan looked at him leave the diamond, confused and hurt.

I don't understand, he kisses me and then walks away, Ryan thought standing up. Annoying the dirt that covered him head to foot, Ryan walked away.

Why did Chad kiss him? He had no idea that Chad had liked him in that way. That kiss had felt so…so real. Ryan had kissed someone before, but only when he had been acting. Those kisses meant nothing and hadn't felt like anything ether.

But that kiss with Chad had sent him soaring; unfortunately Ryan had got a crash landing.

Why had Chad just walked off? I would understand if I had kissed him, but I didn't. it was him, Ryan thought to himself.

Maybe it was a sigh, a sign showing me what I want and what I can't have. And now the one thing that means the most me at the moment has probably disappeared for ever, my friendship with Chad.

Ryan tried to find Chad, to sort things out. But he wasn't anywhere. He wasn't in the changing rooms or the small court where he sometimes played basket ball or the kitchen or the pool or anywhere.

Ryan decided to give up and go how, as he really needed to shower and time to think without lots of people around him.

About a mile away from Lava Springs, Ryan saw Chad walking. He was still covered in dirt and was walking slowly, a basketball under his arm.

"Hey, I've been looking for you" Ryan said. He couldn't ever remember being this nervous.

And Chad didn't even look up.

"It's a long walk back to your house" Ryan said, moving the car slowly so he could keep up with Chad's walking.

"I could give you a lift" Ryan offered.

Chad didn't reply. Ryan was angry now as none of this was his fault.

"Look-"Ryan started but was cut off by a noisy engine behind him.

It was Troy in his truck.

"Hey, Dudes" he called to them, pulling up beside them.

"Need a ride, man?" Troy asked Chad. Chad looked up and nodded. He completely disregarded Ryan and got into Troy's truck.

"Later, Dude" Troy said to Ryan then drove off.

Ryan just watched the dirty truck drive off, sad and confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan got home and groaned as he saw Sharpay's pink car in the drove.

She most be in a bad mood, otherwise she would still be at Lava Springs. And if she was in a bad mood, she would tell him all about it and that would take hours.

Sure enough, as Ryan walked into the house, Sharpay arrived at the front door.

"Great, your back Ry', I have had the most terrible day, I-why are you covered in dirt?" she asked. Ryan sighed.

"Sharpay, just leave me alone" he said and pushed past her.

"Ry', what's wrong?" Sharpay asked, following him up stairs. Ryan annoyed her and walked into his bedroom.

Unfortunately, Sharpay followed.

"Come on, tell me" Sharpay begged, concerned.

"Since when have you been concerned about someone other then yourself?" Ryan asked, angrily.

"Come on, Ry, I'm not always like that, I care about you" Sharpay said, looking slightly hurt.

Ryan didn't say anything, but he didn't believe her.

"Come on, Ry, you know your big sister is always here for you" Sharpay told him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Ryan sighed and said,

"Three minuets, Shar, you're three minuets older then me"

"Yep, and I'm never going to let you forget it, now what's wrong?"

Ryan didn't say anything and sat, sniff, in Sharpay's hold.

For once in her life, Sharpay didn't say anything and for some reason, Ryan fell under that silence and told Sharpay what was wrong.

"I have a crush on someone"

"You mean a boy" Sharpay said, giving him a knowing glaze.

"Yes, a boy, and well, I didn't think he liked me back in that way" Ryan told Sharpay and looked at her. Sharpay's look encouraged Ryan to continue.

"And today, we were hanging out and…he kissed me"

Sharpay looked slightly shocked.

"And then he walked off and won't talk to me" saying this aloud seemed to make his solution ten times worse, and Ryan felt tears form in his eyes.

Don't let them feel, Ryan ordered himself, not wanting to show a weakness.

"Wow! Ry, he kissed you!?" Sharpay asked. Ryan sighed and nodded. Sharpay thought for a moment and then said,

"Maybe he didn't know he was gay and he was shocked at his own actions and scared or whatever" Ryan looked at Sharpay, "Just gave him same time"

Ryan nodded.

"Yeh-Thanks, Shar" he then got up and had a bath.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So Ryan did give Chad time. Whenever Ryan saw Chad around Lava Spring, he didn't talk to him, but Ryan would give Chad a longing look at his back.

But it hurt, it hurt so badly let Chad wouldn't even look at Ryan.

The date of their next dance lesson came and Ryan was found, sitting in the room where they took place.

It was silent; the CDs lay forgotten on the floor.

Ryan hadn't expected Chad to turn up, not really, but he had hoped, prayed and wished that he would have.

They needed to sort this out, because Chad's absence in Ryan's life was causing him heart ache.

When Chad was three hours late, Ryan stood up and left, slowly.

"There you are, Ry, I've been looking everywhere for you" Sharpay's voice came, ringing down the corridor.

Ryan waited for Sharpay to reach him.

"Mum and Dad want us in the restaurant for a meal" Sharpay explained, she was in a goof mood and was quite bouncy.

"What's wrong, Ry?" she asked as they walked in the direction of the restaurant, "Still no luck with this secret boy?"

Ryan let out a deep breath and nodded.

"Don't worry, he'll realise how lucky he is soon" Sharpay smiled, in a encouraging way.

They arrived at the restaurant and were greeted by their mother.

"Kitten, Ducky" she smiled and gave them both finger kisses. She then lead them over to a large table, at which their father was sitting.

Sharpay gave him a large kiss on the cheek, while Ryan sat down next to him.

"What are you having dears?" their mother asked, glancing over the menu.

"The usual" Sharpay replied. Ryan wasn't concentrating, so didn't hear his mother repeat the question.

But he did notice when Chad appeared in his uniform at their table.

Oh chap! Ryan immediately thought.

Chad didn't look in Ryan's direction as he took his family's order, but then it came to Ryan's turn to order.

"And what will you have…Mr Evens?" Chad said in a flat tone. Chad wasn't looking at Ryan, but looking straight over his head.

"Erm…" Ryan said, looking down at the long-ago-memorised menu.

"Ducky, came on, I'm starving" his mother laughed.

"Er…just a salad, please" Ryan replied after noticing all of his family's eyes were on him.

Look at me, Ryan begged Chad in his head. But Chad just walked away.

"Are you ok, Ducky?" his mother's voice said, breaking his thoughts.

No, I'm not, he thought, biting his lip.

"Yeh, exercise me for a sec" he replied and got up.

He then followed Chad to the kitchen.

Chad was giving the order to Zake. Ryan heisted before going up to him.

"Chad, can I have a word?" he asked. Chad jumped around, startled. Then he looked at his feet.

"I need to do work" he replied, in the same flat tone.

"I don't care" Ryan said and dragged Chad into the piano room where Kelsie normal practised.

Ryan looked at Chad, who was looking anywhere but him.

"First, don't ever call me Mr Evans again" Ryan said, angrily, "Secondly, look at me"

Chad heisted for ages, but then slowly lifted his head so he was looking into Ryan's eyes.

"We need to sort this out, Chad" Ryan told him, "I'm sorry for what happened, but can't we just continue being friends?"

"Why are you sorry?" Chad asked, "It was my fault"

Ryan shrugged.

"Because this one…stupid mistake has taken away our friendship" Ryan told him, sadly as he didn't see it as a stupid mistake.

Chad bite his lip.

"Oh…yeh," he sighed, "I don't know if I can, Ryan, I'm just so…confused at the moment" Chad looked at his feet again.

Ryan frowned.

"About what?" he asked, "Do…do you actually…like me?"

Chad ran a hand through his uncontrollable hair.

"I don't know" he then went to leave the room. Ryan grabbed hold of his arm.

Chad closed his eyes and then pulled away.

"Chad" Ryan said, but Chad walked away, again, leaving Ryan more confused then ever.

**What do you think? Nearly finished, I think. Please review. Flumes welcome, but nothing too harsh, please. **


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Ryan headed down to the diamond. It had now been a week since the kiss and their baseball lesson was planned for this day. Ryan sat in the stands, watching out for Chad.

'His not going to come, why the hell are you even here?" he asked himself. After an hour, he gave up and slowly left. As he walking along the diamond, someone grabbed his hand from behind him. Ryan spun around and was met by Chad pressing his lips onto his.

Shocked, Ryan pushed away. Chad looked at him, confused.

"I thought this is what you wanted" he said.

"I don't care what I want, do you want this?" Ryan asked. Chad didn't reply, but slowly kissed Ryan again. Ryan heisted, worried about what this kiss would lead to.

Just as Chad was pulling away, clearly disappointed, Ryan couldn't resist anymore and kissed Chad back. Chad let go of Ryan's hand and wrapped his arms around Ryan, pulling him closer.

This kiss was deeper then any other kiss Ryan had ever experienced before. And Ryan loved every moment of it.

Chad slowly pulled away, still holding Ryan. Breathing deeply, Chad smiled and leaned his head against Ryan's/

"Wow!" Ryan breathed and laughed, uneasily, "So…you do want me?" he asked, looking into Chad's deep, brown eyes.

"More then anything, Ry, I just needed time to realise that" Chad replied. He moved his hand slowly down so it was now lying on Ryan's waist and bent in for another kiss.

"What if someone sees?" Ryan whispered on Chad's lips. He didn't want to spoil the moment, but he didn't want the whole world to know his sexuality yet.

"Let them see" Chad replied, but he did break away and looked around, thinking the same thing as Ryan.

"Come on" Chad told Ryan and took his hand. He led Ryan to the changing rooms. After checking in all the showers, Chad locked the door and advanced on Ryan.

Chad pushed Ryan into a wall and kissed viciously, wanting more with every movement.

Ryan kissed just as hard as Chad, running his hands though Chad's hair. Ryan was surprised at how easy that was. Chad's body was pressed up against his and he could feel Chad's groin against his.

Chad's hands cupped Ryan's face. When neither had no choice but to break apart because neither could breathe, Ryan leaned his head against the wall, breathing deeply.

Chad took advantage of Ryan's exposed neck and started to kiss it gently. Ryan moaned in pleasure and smiled.

Suddenly, there was a sound at the door, like someone was trying to get in.

"It's locked!" come a man's voice. Ryan burst out laughing and Chad covered his mouth.

"Shh" Chad laughed as well.

"Why is it locked? I told the club that we were having a match down here" come a second voice.

"They must have forgot, come on, let's go get a key, it's a good thing we come down here early" said the first voice. Footsteps led away from the changing room.

Chad was looking at the door, his hand still over Ryan's mouth. Ryan slowly licked it, causing Chad to withdraw it in shock, and then smile cheekily.

"We better get out of here" Ryan said. His hat had fallen off in the kiss and he bent down to pick it up.

"You have great hair" Chad said, running a hand though it. Ryan blushed and went to put the hat back on. Chad stopped him by taking the hat off him.

"Don't, your hair is great, why cover it?" Chad asked. Ryan shrugged.

"Come on, there must be a story behind it" Chad urged. Ryan sighed and said,

"When me and Sharpay were really little, about five or six, we looked identical, we both had bob hair cuts and stuff, well out Nan always got us mixed up so our Granddad put his hat on me when we saw each other," Ryan looked at his feet at this point, trying to hide his face from view.

"When we were eight, my Granddad died and in his will, he left me his hat. It was an old, shaggy hat but he also told me to be unique and myself so I wear hats" Ryan finished. Chad lifted Ryan's head so they were facing each other. Ryan's eyes were shiny with tears. A single tear slide silently down Ryan's pale face. Chad wiped it away with his hand, gently.

"You were close to him, weren't you?" Chad asked. Ryan nodded.

"It's not just that" Ryan said.

"Then what?" Chad asked, confused.

"I'm just so happy" Ryan smiled, "I though you hated me and I couldn't live with that, but now…"

"I would never hate you, Ry, you know that" Chad told him and then leaned in for another kiss. This one was gently. But it meant so much more. It meant love.

When they broke apart, Chad leaned his forehead on Ryan's and gently wiped the tears away.

"Sorry" Ryan mumbled.

"No, I should be sorry, I caused you pain and confusion, something you don't deserve" Chad told Ryan. Ryan smiled

"Come on, we better go" Chad said, broking away from Ryan.

"Hat" Ryan ordered, holding out his hand. Chad ran his hand through Ryan's hair again and gave it back to him. They then left the changing room together.

"Hey, Dude, do you want to play same hoops?" Troy asked, as Chad and Ryan made their way back to the club.

"Er…" Chad replied, looking at Ryan.

"Ry!" Sharpay said, appearing out of nowhere. She was looking at Chad in a way that made Ryan feel uncomfortable.

"Come on, Chad" Troy encouraged, throwing a basketball to Chad.

"I'll see ya' later" Chad said and ran over to Troy.

"So…" Sharpay said. Ryan looked at her.

"What?" Ryan asked, leading the way into the building.

"I'm not stupid, Ry, you and Chad" Sharpay said, cheekily. Ryan stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Sharpay was smiling.

"How did you-wait, have you been spying on me?" Ryan asked.

"No, I was looking around, you know, doing my daily check, when I happened to see you and Chad making out" Sharpay canvassed, "I was so shocked, I nearly fall off the roof, I thought your secret boy was one of the life guards" Ryan pulled a face.

"Gross, most of the life guards are too hairy"

"Hairy? Have you seen Chad's hair?" Sharpay asked.

"No, I mean their chests, it isn't attractive" Ryan told her, walking on.

"I have to agree with you on that one, no one likes a cave man-anyway, you and Chad, not a couple I foresaw" Sharpay said, smiling. Ryan smiled.

"Yeh, but he is great, and kind, and cute and extremely talented" he stared dreamily ahead of him.

"Well, as long as your happy" Sharpay smiled, and she sounded like she meant it.

"Whew, sis, I think Troy got to your head, why are you so nice?" Ryan asked. Sharpay shrugged.

"I'm only nice to you, and that's because I realised this summer how much I need you, Ry and how much I love you and if you're happy, I'm happy" she told him and then hugged him. Ryan hugged back, shocked.

"Thanks, Shar, that's probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me"

"Well, don't get use to it, I have a reputation to hold" Sharpay said and then lead Ryan to the restaurant, where they had lunch together.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, after having wonderful dreams about Chad, Ryan went to Lava Springs, wandering if yesterday had all been a dream.

"Hey, Ry" Chad smiled meeting him out by the pool. Ryan smiled back.

"Do you want to come round mine tonight? You could sleep over" Chad asked, sitting down next to Ryan.

"Yeh, that sounds like fun" Ryan smiled, surprised.

"Mr Banforth, your shift has started!" came Mr Fulton's voice.

"Cool, I'll see ya' later then" Chad said, standing. He winked at Ryan before running over to the kitchens. Ryan smiled as he watched Chad go.

Ryan was happy all day. Chad ran though his mind. His great hair. His smooth skin. The way his gorgeous body moved perfectly to the music. The way he frowns with concentration when playing basketball or baseball. And just everything about him.

Ryan and Chad meet in the car park after work and they got into Ryan's yellow car. As Ryan had never been to Chad's house before, Chad had to give him directions there.

They pulled up outside a normal looking house, with an overgrown lawn.

"I normally mow it, but I haven't had the time lately" Chad explained, leading the way to the front door. Ryan said nothing as Chad unlocked the door and walked in.

"Chad!" came a voice and a little girl ran out of a room and jumped up at Chad.

"Hey, Phoenix" Chad smiled and hugged her, "Have you been good for Grandma?" Phoenix nodded, causing her little pig tails to swing.

"Yep, I helped make dessert, apple crumble and guess what Chad!" she chatted away.

"What?" Chad asked, beckoning to Ryan to come in.

"My tooth fell out!" she smiled so her teeth showed. A big gap was visible, "Hunter says if I put it under my pillow, then the tooth fairy will gave me fifty cents"

"Hunter is right" Chad said, leading Ryan into the kitchen. Phoenix was walking along side Chad, chatting away.

The kitchen smelt delicious. There was a woman in bright clothes. She was facing away from them, cooking something. There was another young girl, about the age of twelve, sitting at the kitchen table, with a toddler on her lap.

"Hey, Grandma" Chad said, going over to the woman and kissing her on the cheek. The woman turned around. She had deep wrinkles but a kind face. Her eyes found Ryan.

"Is this your friend that you were talking about?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Ryan" Chad smiled at him.

"It is nice to meet you" Ryan said, holding out his hand to the woman.

"Call me Grandma, everyone does" Grandma smiled, shaking Ryan's hand.

"This is Hunter and Jag" Chad said, pointing to the two other girls. The older one smiled.

"Are you the dancing friend?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeh, I guess so" Ryan replied. Phoenix smiled.

"I can dance, I did the Christmas play and I was a dancing angel" she informed Ryan, dancing a little on the spot.

"That's really good" Ryan said, smiling.

"You should see Hunter dance, she is brilliant" Chad said, leaning against the kitchen side, munching on a carrot stick. Ryan looked at Hunter.

"No, I'm not" Hunter said, bouncing Jag on her knee.

"Come on, that me see" Ryan smiled. Chad took Jag out of Hunter's arms and she had no choice but to stand up.

"I have no music" she protested.

"Oh, that's easy, we have a stereo in the living room" Phoenix told her and took both Hunter's and Ryan's hand and dragged then into the living room. Phoenix put on same hip-hop music. Hunter heisted before dancing along to the music.

And she was brilliant! She moved perfectly to the music and she owned the room when she danced. And once started, Ryan could see that Hunter enjoyed it. A giant smile spread across her face.

The song ended and Hunter stood there.

"You're great! If you were on the talent show, you would have won the star dazzle award for sure" Ryan told her. Hunter smiled, shyly.

"Did you take lessons?" Ryan asked, interested in the young talent.

"No, she learnt from watching music videos and taking out books from the library" Chad told Ryan, coming into the living area. Ryan was impressed.

"Well, you are gifted" he told Hunter, "There's a dance show coming up at Lave Springs, do you want to be in it?" Ryan asked. Hunter looked unsure.

"I've never done a show before" she told Ryan, nervously.

"You could dance with Chad, would that be more comfortable?" Ryan suggested, looking at Chad. Hunter smiled and nodded. Ryan smiled as well.

"Great, we could organise rehearsals to sort out the dance"

"Can I come as well?" Phoenix begged, jumping up and down. Ryan nodded as Grandma called for dinner.

They all went back to the kitchen, where Spaghetti Bolognaise was served out.

"This looks delicious, Grandma" Chad said. He and Ryan sat down next to each other. Chad causally pressed his leg up against Ryan's, making Ryan's insides tingle.

"What do you think?" Grandma asked, as he ate same. Ryan swallowed, licked his lips and said,

"Gorgeous, Chief Michael couldn't have done better" Chad smiled as did his Grandma.

"When's mum getting back?" Chad asked.

"Not until late" Grandma replied. Phoenix and Hunter looked disappointed at this but said nothing.

The plates were cleared and washed before Chad turned to his little sisters and said,

"I'm going up stairs now, are you three going to watch a film with Grandma?"

"Yep, I get to pick tonight" Phoenix replied.

"OK, make sure you don't come into my room" Chad told them, before kissing them all on the forehead. Chad led Ryan upstairs and into a small room.

It was big enough to fit a bed in, with a little bit of space. There was a very small desk and a chest of draws, but that was it. A small TV was on a shelf on the wall and the walls where decorated with basketball posters.

Once Chad had shut the door, he turned to Ryan and kissed him, fiercely.

"What if your sisters come in?" Ryan breathed, closing his eyes with Chad's touch.

"They won't" Chad replied, dragging Ryan onto the bed. Chad laid on top of Ryan, kissing him. Ryan's hands explored Chad's chest under his shirts. Years of being a triple threat had made him muscley and strong.

"You're gorgeous" Ryan whispered into Chad's ear when they broke apart. Chad smiled and started to kiss Ryan again, this time, unbuttoning Ryan's shirt.

Once the shirt was off, Chad kissed Ryan's neck and worked his way down, kissing every bit of bare skin.

They kissed for ages, before Chad got up and smiled.

"Do you want to watch a film?" he asked.

"Okay" Ryan smiled, sitting up and leaning against the head rest so he was facing the TV.

Chad chose a film and put it in the TV, and then laid in between Ryan's legs, so his head was resting on Ryan's stomach.

Ryan ran his hand though Chad's hair and smiled. It felt so right, so wonderful.

Ryan hoped this felling would last forever.

**OMG! It's finished. Sorry it took so long. Please review, flames welcome like always, but nothing too mean please. **


End file.
